Ben's Secret
by jysellahorn22
Summary: This is how Luke found out that he is a grandfather of twins that are the younglings of Tahiri and Ben


Tahiri had just walked into the house when Corran came up to her and said, "The twins are sick and we need to take the to the medical center in the temple."

Tahiri rushed up the stairs and found them in bed wrapped up in each other's arms. She walked up to them and touched both of their foreheads, and said "You both are burning up so we best take you both to the medical center so you can both be looked at."

"That is what I just said." Corran butted in. Then he picked up Callista, and Tahiri picked up Cale and the both left for the medical center in the temple.

When the got to the medical center, they put the twins down on a medical bed and then Master Cilghal took their temperature and did a good sound exam on them and after that she said, "They have the human form of the Measles, and because they are force sensitive, the illness is attacking their Medicloaians. We need their father to do a blood transfusion so they will be all right. Otherwise the twins will die."

"Tahiri, who is their father?" Master Luke asked her.

"I can't tell you Grand Master." Tahiri said.

"Tahiri I think of them as my grand children and you are their mother, and you are telling me that you can't help them because you don't want their father to be in danger." Luke yelled at her.

" It would put more then his life in danger Grand Master." Tahiri replied to him and then she walked outside for a few minutes.

Corran looked at the twins and said to Luke, "We can't afford to loose these two it would not be good for the Jedi Order."

"I agree, so I am telling all the male Jedi's to come and give a sample of their blood so that we don't loose them, and if they don't they will go in the Jedi cell until they give blood." Luke told him and then he put in the new orders to all the Jedi holonet links."

Meanwhile Ben was at Leia and Han's house having dinner. When Threepio came in. "Master Ben, did you check your Holonet link yet?"

"No Threepio I did not why?"

"Well Sir, it seems the Master Luke put in a mandatory blood drive for Tahiri's twins because the have a human illness that is called the Measles and it is attacking their Medicloraions and it seems that only their father can give them what they need to live and it seems that any male Jedi that refuses the blood transfusion will be placed in the Jedi Cell until he agrees to the transfusion."

"Thanks for the update Theepio, looks like I better get down to the Temple then." Then Ben got up and left his aunt and uncle's place and made his way to the temple.

On his way there, he started to think to himself, how he could get out of this mess. He could not give blood and then he end up in the cell, but the twins were his own flesh and blood. Or he cold do the transfusion, but then the twins and everybody else who would be in the Medical Center would know whom the father is and that would put them and everybody else in danger. Ben decided to take a deep breath and just keep walking for now until he decided what to do.

Before he got to the temple he saw Tahiri coming out. "Tahiri, how are they?" He asked her. "They are not doing good Ben, but you can't give blood or they will be in more danger then they are now."

"I know, but I can see from the look in your eyes, that you have a plan made up already so I will just have to wait and see what happens."

When he got to the Medical Center he saw his children lying on a medical bed, and then he noticed all the male Jedi giving blood to help save them. "Ben, glad you could make it there is a bed for you right here." Luke said to him.

"I am sorry Grand Master but I can't do the transfusion." Ben said

"What, do you mean you can't do it?" Luke said to Ben, as he looked him in the eyes.

"I can't do it Grand Master, so here is my lightsaber and I will have a guard put the cuffs on me and take me to the Jedi Cell." Ben said as he put his hands in front of him and then the guard put the stun cuffs on him and took him to the cells.

While all that was going on, Tahiri went to see the Solos and asked them a question.

"Tahiri, it is good to see you." Allana told her.

"It is good to see you too, are your parents around?" Tahiri asked Allana.

"Sure, come and follow me." Allana said with a smile on her face.

When she got into the living area she saw Han and Leia get up and then they both wrapped their arms around her.

"What do you need Kid?" Han said to her.

"I need to use the Millennium Falcon for a couple of days, I promise you will have her in back in one piece." Tahiri told them.

"Of course you can." Leia said to her before Han could pipe in.

"Thanks, I will meet you in the landing bay in 45 minutes." Tahiri replied to them and then she walked out of the Solo Apartment.

"Corran, can you take care of things here, I want to go have a talk with my son." Luke said to him.

"Sure no problem." Corran said and then Luke turned to leave so he could visit Ben in his cell.

When Luke got to the cellblock, he found Ben sitting in a chair with his feet up on the edge of the bed.

" I got you some food." Luke said to his son.

"Thanks, Dad" Ben said and then Luke replied, " You know you could have some real food if you would just give blood to the twins."

"Sorry dad, I can't do it." Ben replied to his father.

" Alright then" Luke said and then he opened the steel doors by hitting a switch and then Ben took the tray and shoved it into his dad's face and pushed him gently into the cell and locked the door behind him.

" Sorry dad, but I can't stay in here, but I promise I will explain everything sometime in the future." Then Ben grabbed his dad's cloak and walked out of the cellblock.

"Ben, you get back here this instant. You are in big trouble mister, let me out right now!"

"Ben" Luke yelled one more time.

"Perfect just perfect." Luke said to himself as he started to wipe his face off. While he was doing that he took a small piece of meat a put it in his mouth and then spit it out. "Well when I get out of here, and I going to reprogram the food generator." Luke said to himself.

"It is about time you got out of there." Tahiri said to her husband of four years.

"Sorry but I had to take care of my father" Ben told her. "So what is the next step?"

"We get the kids get off of Coruscant and on to Booster's ship and then you give them the blood they need and then we will tell your father everything." Tahiri replied to him.

"Well let's get going" Ben said to her and then they walked to the Medical Center.

When they got to the Medical Center it was all clear except for Master Cilghal who was the only one there.

Then she saw Tahiri and Ben walk in and pick the kids up. Once they had the twins they walked out of the Temple through the Medical Center door.

Master Cilghal just shook her head and then left to get some food.

When Ben, Tahiri, and the twins got to the landing bay where the Falcon was, they saw Han and Leia there.

"Hi thanks again for letting us use the Falcon." Tahiri said as she was holding Cale.

"No problem."

"Can you do us one favor though, and that is after we take off can you release my dad from the Jedi Cell", and then Ben took of the hood part of his father's cloak.

"Sure, and if he asks what do you want me to tell him?" Leia asked Ben.

"Tell him we will be on the Errant Venture." Tahiri told them and then they boarded the Falcon and headed for the Venture and to heal their children.

Back at the Jedi Temple, Luke was sitting on the Bed thinking of the events of the last few hours. Then all of a sudden he heard the blaster door open and he saw Leia and Han looking at him.

"I was wondering when the table was going to be turned around." Leia said as she looked at her big brother.

"Very funny now can you please get me out." Luke said and then he noticed Artoo recording a holo video.

"Han, did you tell Artoo to record this?" Luke said to his brother in-law.

" Yeah, I thought you would laugh at it some day." Han said with a sideways grin on his face."

Then he let Luke out of the cell. "Do you know where he went?" Luke asked them.

"Yeah, they went to the Errant Venture." Leia said. Then added, both Tahiri and Ben took the twins too.

"Twins what twins?" Luke asked them.

"You don't know do you Callista and Cale are twins?" Leia asked him.

"Wait a minute if they are twins, there are only one family that have twins running in it and that is our family." Luke then looked at Leia and Han.

"He would tell us if they are a part of our family right?" Leia asked her brother.

"I don't know but I need to get to the Venture." Then Luke walked out and started Jade Shadow and then followed Ben and the rest of them to the Venture.

Meanwhile on the Venture Ben had just finished giving blood to his son and daughter and all three of them were curled up together on a medical bed in the Medical bay. When Booster got a call from the bridge, and told him that Grand Master Skywalker was requesting position to board.

Booster looked at Tahiri and she shook her head and then he told the bridge to let him board and show him to the medical bay.

When he got there he saw Ben through a glass window lying down with his set of twin grandchildren.

"Tahiri are they my grandchildren?" The Grand Master asked her.

"Yes, Master Luke, Ben and myself have been married for four years and well you can do the math." Tahiri said to him.

Luke only shook his head as he looked through the glass window and saw his son lying down with his grand children Callista and Cale Skywalker.


End file.
